Enlightened Order of the Crown Archival
The Enlightened Order of the Crown Archival, often shortened to the Order of the Crown, is a fundamentalist Saradominist Order that operates to extremes Saradomin himself would disagree with. It was founded by Pahadron the Protector in the Fourth Age, to combat Demons while others faced the Vyres to the East. They are currently led by Alikhan Abdul-Qadir, the son of the former Grandmaster Alim Abdul-Qadir, and the grandson of former Grandmaster Cristoforo De'Croce History Fourth Age In the wake of Vampyres assaulting the Salve, one Icyene dared to look a different direction than East, choosing to look North to the Wilderness. This Icyene, Pahadron, formed an order revolving around Saradomin's Wisdom of peace and forgiveness. Pahadron had two goals in mind, one of which being to halt Vyrewatch from entering the Wilderness by flight, the other being to stop Demons. He took men who had commit atrocities but felt guilt with him, to redeem themselves where others would not. Many conflicts ensued with the Order of the Crown defending the Wilderness, both with the external threat of Vampyres and the internal threat of bandits, tribals, and monsters. However, as the Salve barrier was raised, the Order of the Crown left, returning to the human lands as other Demon Slayers came into view. When they returned, they were met with harsh criticism by other Human orders, mostly the White Knights and Kandarin Paladins, who found the criminals to be undeservng of praise, and more deserving of execution. Pahadron brought his band on the run, hiding mostly in the woods to help people. Eventually he was killed by Temple Knights, his group's leadership passing on to another man known as Elijah Hope. As the new Grandmaster, Elijah decided the group had to move underground. Elijah led into the Fifth Age, slowly refusing criminals to clear the name of the Order. Fifth Age Eventually with the Order's name forgotten, the group stuck to much more peaceful means. they decided to take orders from Saradomin himself, and solely train until they were spoken to. Training, the Order became much more wild as the Fifth Age progressed, coming out to directly deal with issues involving the Mahjarrat and Demons. A few Grandmasters changed, until the current Grandmaster ascended the seat of power. Sixth Age With the Sixth Age and the God Wars, the Order of the Crown has taken a hardset stance against the Godless, and militant Guthixian groups. Essentially, they became a group that hates any group that isn't Saradominist. The isolation and ruthlessness of the group became personified as even their ally Saradominists were appalled by how they fought. It was a twist of fate when two members of the Order of the Crown met two more from the Order of the Raven. When the Order of the Crown met the Order of the Raven, the two were on the same side, both seeking to slay Dragana Marcato, the last of the Liches in the Marcato Family (though, not the last Marcato Lich.) They clashed, until Natalie Renderra and Driez Renderra could support the other two Ravens below. The team of four effortlessly knocked out the two members, taking them and a Marcato Priest captive. After interrogating all three, the Ravens identified the group, labeling them as a threat. Through a sense of logic, the Order of the Crown deduced it was either the Renderra, or the Abdul-Qadir who could have taken their soldiers, as only they would fight the Marcato. This was all Alim, as a Partisan needed to unleash the Order of the Crown against the Renderra. Successful in capturing and kidnapping Evelyn Renderra, they did not account for her telepathic ability to reach Zarin. Zarin Renderra reached out to his nephew Driez, who formed a plan to be captured. Going to a church the Enlightened Order was known to operate in while nude, Driez proceeded to dump green paint on their altars, wipe his buttocks with the altar cloth, and urinate on the ground between himself and an Order of the Crown member sent to investigate. Needless to say, Driez was captured. When inside their prison, Driez used his abilities to enter the Shadow Realm and make the guard believe he escaped. When she came close, Driez used an ice spell to slice her throat, and telekinetic grab the keys to free himself. Donning her armour, he managed to navigate the complex to free Evelyn, and reclaim her equipment. With a teleport later, Driez had single-handedly caused the most humiliating defeat of Cristoforo as Grandmaster. Now aware of their location, Evelyn Renderra, Gabriel Everric, and Prathos Ehredrache fought the Order of the Crown's members until Evelyn and Gabriel captured Cristoforo. With Alister Abdul-Qadir dead, and Cristoforo captured, the new Grandmaster Alim Abdul-Qadir was beyond any limit of anger. Alim began a plan to capture as many Renderra as possible, involving a series of kidnappings to negotiate a trade. He plotted to capture Natalie Renderra, but Natalie managed to teleport-block herself from the teleport orb, and instead transferred it to someone else. Driez Renderra couldn't be found, and Alim felt holding Zarin was more risk than reward. However, he did manage to capture Anna Renderra and her mother, Evelyn. In addition, they captured Renderra allies such as Wrenna Frostshield and Hiroto Hamako. This led, in turn, to a team of Ravens to break into Alim's fortress. Zarin personally led a group of Pesado Ravens at the gate, while the Vixante and Lixeiro attacked the walls and windows to free the other Ravens. In the ensuing battle, the Enlightened Order was trimmed to a smaller, elite force. Cristoforo was returned to the Enlightened Order, but while enraged, Zarin poisoned the man so he would die in a matter of days. With the exchange complete, Alim was struck by cold fury, choosing to slowly destroy the Order of the Raven. As his allies among the Merrimac, the Saradominist converts in half the Hiroto, and his Saradominist Fremennik were scattered, slain, and pushed back respectively, Alim began to feel doubt and looked to confess. Leaving his confessional, his son Alikhan struck him, stealing the Partisan of Pahadron to secure his position as Grandmaster. Alienating many of his allies, Alikhan's blood-soaked reign has seen a decline in the Order's Power, as his own siblings Aharon and Alyssa have fled the order to protect themselves. With few soldiers and a decline in power, Alikhan plans to let the Enlightened Order grow in strength before planning a true revenge strike against their Renderra Rivals. Tenets The Tenets of the Order of the Crown enforce the ideals held in the Book of Light to a fundamentalist level. *Forgiveness Any crime that was commit before joining the Order is forgiven in the eyes of Saradomin. Forgiving your enemies is a must before they die; it is not their fault they chose the wrong side. *Lightbearer The Peasantry already has dissent against the Gods. This can work to our favour in some cases, but turning them to the ways of Saradomin once more is a must. Bring the Light to their homes, to their fields and their beasts. Remember, "Saradomin's light is strongest in the dark." *Vigilance "And the enemies of Saradomin gathered in the shadows, but Saradomin's light exposed their schemes and they suffered a great and terrible vengeance." He is the flame. We are his candles. Carry your fire to the homes of those who refuse to bend, and break them. *Faith "There was no light in their eyes, and the lack of hope was their downfall." Never lose faith in Lord Saradomin. Let his light guide you through your own eyes to act against the forces of darkness, and you will do more than you ever could alone. Armoury *Scale Gambeson White scales on leather, this armour is inlaid with blessed silver. It's scaled exterior acts well in deflecting arrows, while the loose leather stops magical attacks. It's often worn with a coif or helmet. *Warpriest Armour A few sets of Warpriest are in the hands of the warriors from esteemed prowress in the Battle of Lumbridge. The hybrid armour is durable, with Sacred Metal involved in the crafting. *HAM Exile Gear You have to be a real lunatic for HAM to turn you away. The people in this purple robed, leather bodied set up are not only fast, but zealous enough to ignore wounds. They still bleed, they still die. They just don't look like it. *Batte of Lumbridge Variants White armour, in the style of the White Knights during the battle of Lumbridge. Often accompanied with a white hood to protect the identity of the wearer. *Knight of Saradomin A style built off the God Wars set, the Knight of Saradomin set is plate metal made to protect, show piety, and kick ass all in one. Decently lightweight. *Third Age Icyenic Plate Armour An old, battered set of Blessed Silver too large to be worn by a human. Worn by the founder, Paladhon the protector, it is adorning a statue of the Icyene. *Grandmaster's Armour Picture your standard Warpriest gear. Now picture it heavier. That is the general design of the Grandmaster's armour, made for smashing heretics into nothing. Ranking System Military In contrast to the Ravens, the Order of the Crown is extremely organised, with restrictions on ranks and far less ability to work with higher ranks. Respect must be given at all times to the higher-ups, and they take their jobs seriously. *Soldier Faceless Saradominist Soldiers, unaware of what their masters do, they believe they fight alongside any other army for their God. *Squire Squires are hopefuls to the Order, aware of it's existance. They serve under Proselytes, and often go with Initiates on missions. *Initiate Initiates are inducted into the order through a small ceremony, and possess the right to the armoury. *Proselyte Proselytes are the rank able to recruit and train Squires to the order. They are the first rank to carry the amulet, a tool made by Partisan Alim allowing them to teleport directly to the base. *Acolyte Acolytes are trusted members of the Order, allowed to train and lead missions specific to the order. There are twelve Acolytes Total. *Partisan Partisans are considered commanders of the Order. Each Partisan is assigned a different job to oversee, making sure that they are completed. There are three Partisans total. *Grandmaster A Title held by the head of the Order, the Grandmaster has undisputed rule on mission assignments, under only Saradomin himself. But, as Saradomin never officially endorsed the Order... He gives no orders to the Order alone. Thus, the Grandmaster has complete authority. Non-Combatants The Priesthood holds only four ranks total. *Candle-Lighter *Light-Bringer *Flameheart *Grandmaster The Grandmaster is head of the Order, and by default the priesthood as well. There are Four Flamehearts, Sixteen Light-Bringers, and 64 Candle-Lighters in the Priesthood at maximum capacity. Each Flameheart watches over a specific trade the Labourer Priests must do to maintain structures. Healers, Smiths, Stonemasons and Artisans compose the Flamehearts, and in turn appoint the Light-Bringers under them. All of them partake in religious services, and swear oathes to remain out of combat. Notable Members *Former Grandmaster Cristoforo de Croce (Deceased) *Former Grandmaster Alim Abdul-Qadir (Overthrown) *Grandmaster Alikhan Abdul-Qadir (Incumbent) *Acolyte Alister Abdul-Qadir (Deceased) *Flameheart Chiara Abdul-Qadir nee de Croce *Proselyte Alexandra Emeritus Trivia Category:Saradominist Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Renderra Category:Organization